My Own Way
by DigiExpert
Summary: Kira knows that the life she leads isn't the one she desires. She wants to change and do things her own way. Could a letter change her mind, and allow her the freedom she so desires? Or will she end up throwing it away like all the others? [One Shot]


**This is just a small drabble piece I wrote. I wanted to write something totally unrelated to any of my other PR works and this is the result. And for those of you who also read Unlucky Clover, no it didn't take away from me doing the next chapter. I had 14 done by Tuesday and you'll have it tomorrow sometime. Anyway this is just a one shot so don't expect anything to come of it. :P Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PR or anything associated with it. The song _Just One_ belongs to Lennon Murphy as does the other bit of information revealed to be connected to the artist. I own nothing.**

She glanced out the window, her eyes searching for something in the concrete place beyond. Her eyes were lackluster, her mouth was pursed in a slight smile. She was thinking and wondering about herself. Where was she going? Was she really making all the right moves in the game? So far, all of her moves had been planned, expected. What she was doing now was expected. She didn't want to do the expected anymore. Here from her room, from her bed, could she begin to feel free. Yet, she still felt trapped inside the concrete place.

No longer a girl, the young woman within her yearned to take risks and make mistakes. She wanted to try something new, but she wanted to do it her own way. Her eyes trailed across the city below, and she knew that things wouldn't work here. She couldn't be herself here. It wasn't where she truly wanted to be. She wanted to be true.

A door opening and then shutting promptly aroused her from her thinking. She turned to face another girl who held out an enevelope. "This is for you, Kira. I got your mail when I got mine."

Kira took the envelope from the outstretched hand. "Thanks," she answered tersely. She turned back toward the window. Her roommate studied her thoughtfully before once again leaving the room. She glimpsed down at the letter in her hand and noticed it was from yet another recording company. She knew what it contained. It read just like all the others had. Either the company didn't like her style at all, or they liked it, but "would like to make some slight changes." The changes were never slight; Kira knew all too well from experience. Her last rock star venture in high school had ended in disaster. She blamed herself for giving in to something that was too good to be true. It only hurt her in the end. She tossed the letter to the side and it landed on top of her pillow.

Instead of reading the letter, her eyes settled to the corner just beyond her bed. There sat her guitar on its stand, seeming to call out to her. She wanted to play, had to play. Music was the rationale in her life. She leaned over and pulled it to her. Strumming the strings was soothing to her mind. She continuing, making sure the guitar was finely tuned before beginning to play. As her thoughts began to relax and drift, she no longer saw the concrete masses outside her window. Instead, she saw nothing but blue sky and herself, flying freely.

Her fingers strummed deftly over the strings as she played the cover of a song she'd been working on. It had been her secret, but she had wanted to try something different. She had taken a week to get the tabs correctly transposed to paper. It had taken even longer to learn to play the song, let alone even sing it. Now she felt like simply singing. Her voice cut through the silence.

_Letters still unopened in a home that's not a home_

_Ain't nothing going to ever change that_

_The writing's on the wall in words I never wrote_

_Could it be my lies after all?_

She continued, imagining herself playing in front of her friends back home. She imagined herself center stage at the Cyber Space, playing to an awe-struck crowd. Her friends would be in the front, smiling and silently cheering her on. Dr. O would be there, that silly grin on his face as he watched one of his former students full of passion. Ethan would be there, probably calculating how well the song would do among the crowd. Trent would be there, possibly sketching her as a singing super hero or even waiting tables. Conner would have his arms crossed, head nodding along to the beat.

_Staring in the mirror at these patterns of odd_

_Taking after your mother another should have been_

_Ending up like Superman in the closet,_

_Unable to come out._

_Just one more game that someone has to lose_

_Just one more way to separate the truth_

_Just one more line they already used_

_Just one more me…_

_pretending to be you_

As she finished the chorus lines and began the small guitar solo, her eyes glanced toward the window again. She saw her own reflection there, her eyes seemingly staring into her naked soul. They could tell what she would not admit. She was only fooling herself, playing someone else's game and that wasn't her life. It wasn't the life she wanted. She didn't have to look behind her to know that the four walls that surrounded her kept her trapped in this place. She wanted to be free to express, not simply dabble out what others wanted to hear. She wanted to play her own tune, march to the beat of a different drum. She continued her song.

_Hiding in the television again  
Looking for anyone to turn you on  
Caught on film by a stranger's eye  
Just another place I don't belong_

_Breaking mirrors of these patterns of odd  
Blaming your father for who you really are  
Placing ads for heroes' cause you can't save yourself_

She had tried believing in herself, that she was truly doing the right thing, but her heart did not agree with her mind. She began the last chorus, and her eyes glanced toward the letter. She had a feeling about it. Something wasn't the same anymore. That letter gave off some vibe that the others hadn't. Kira mentally slapped herself. There wasn't any vibe. She just wanted it to be a different letter and not the simple rejects or change letters she had already received.

_Just one more game where someone has to lose  
Just one more way to separate the truth  
Just one more line they already used  
Just one more me  
Pretending to be you_

_Pretending to be you…_

_Just one more game where someone has to lose  
One more way to separate the truth  
Just one more line they already used  
Just one more me  
Pretending to be you_

_Just one more line they already used_

_Just one more me_

_Pretending to be you…_

Her voice trailed and the chords faded away. She placed her guitar beside her on the bed and reached for the letter. Her hands shook as she held it nearer. _Come on Kira..this is silly. Just open the letter, read it, and then you can throw it away. _Her finger ripped at the paper and she pulled a folded white piece of paper from inside.

_Dear Miss Ford,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that we have received the demo tape and DVD you sent us. We are very interested in hearing more of your music. Your style is unique and we feel that it is perfect for our label…_

Kira read on, not believing her eyes. Someone actually wanted _her_ music, not their own twisted version of it. She wondered what company had decided such a thing. Then she glanced at the letterhead, the company's logo emblazoned there. She hadn't noticed it before because she tended to ignore every letter. Until now. John Galt Entertainment stared back at her. With a chuckle, she realized the irony. The company that had chosen her also promoted the same artist's song she had just been singing.

Again, she glanced at the window. The concrete place didn't seem so bad anymore. Things were going to change, and she was going to change them her own way. Even though she knew it was cheesy, she couldn't help saying aloud, "Look out world. Here comes Kira Ford, rock star!"

**Like I said, I own nothing. And yes, that is the label that Lennon produces under. If you like, check out some of her work. I promise you won't be disappointed, especially if you like female rockers. Please Review.  
**


End file.
